When you look at me
by mystical
Summary: Ginny's not who everyone thinks she is. more importantly, she doesn't want to be...


**Disclaimer: All the Harry Potter material belongs to JK Rowling, "When you look at me" belongs to Christina Milian and her 'people'. **

****

**A little pre-note from me: Ok this is a one off songfic to Christina Milian's "When you look at me" and it's just something I thought up. It's a little sketchy and I wasn't entirely sure if I should do it but I couldn't get it off my head! I was going to do it as a Ginny/Draco but I just went for this instead. I'm not planning on doing a sequel but I'll just see what the reviews are like! Please R/R!!**

**__**

**__**

**_When you look at me_**

Ginny Weasley sat in front of her mirror in the Gryffindor 4th year dorm. She brushed her long red hair, now straight thanks to a straightening spell Hermione had offered to use on her hair last night. Ginny smiled. Hermione was so willing to help her. All of them were – everyone looked out for sweet little Virginia Weasley.

_Tell me who do you think you see_

_You're standing in your corner _

_Looking out on me_

_You think I'm so predictable._

There was a gentle knock on the door. Ginny looked round to see Harry Potter standing there. He smiled timidly. 

"Hey." He said quietly. "Can I come in?" 

Ginny grinned broadly and nodded, holding out her hand for him. He imitated the grin and held her hand, letting her guide him to where she was sitting. He took the brush out of her hand and put it down on the bed and turned to face her, his awkward smile back again.

"So, um…are you going to Hogsmeade today?" he asked.

Ginny nodded, smiling. She didn't talk, mainly because she thought she would laugh if she did. He could be so pathetic sometimes. Harry Potter – conqueror, more or less, of the Dark Lord on numerous occasions, reduced to a stammering lovesick boy whenever he was around his girlfriend.

Harry smiled. "Ok then, I'll um, I'll see you in the common room when you're done." He smiled, yet again, and got up from the bed and walked towards the door. A few seconds later, he turned around again.

"Ginny?" he asked hesitantly. She turned around again, plastering that sweet smile across her face again.

"I love you." He said. Ginny flinched. Everyday since they had been dating, he had told her he loved her, and they had been dating for six months. Quite frankly, she was sick of it. She had never once returned the comment.

"You love me too, right?" he asked. Ginny visibly widened her smile, possibly breaking her jaw from the strain. She made sure not to answer, or even give him the slightest incarnation of a nod. 

Harry nodded, obviously thinking that meant yes. 'Good' thought Ginny. It was vital he trusted her, although she didn't want to say that she had any feelings for her. That would be lying, and Virginia Weasley _never lied.  _

"Thought so." He said happily.  Then, finally, he left.    

_Tell me who do you think I am_

_Looks can be deceiving _

_Better guess again_

_Tell me what you see _

_When you look at me_

Ginny lay on the grass with Harry that night outside the Shrieking Shack. It was dark, so thankfully she didn't have to smile this time. Ron and Hermione had gone to Honeydukes, mainly for Ron, to get some last minute bargains. Harry put his arm around her and pulled him in to her, humming contently. She shuddered under his touch. 'But still,' she thought, a soft smile playing on the corners of her mouth, 'it wouldn't be for much longer.' 

She thought about how she had come to be with Harry. When she had first met him all those years ago, she had been shocked. She had never expected to meet him and she had to admit – she had been attracted to him, even at her young age. But by the time she started at Hogwarts the next year that had all changed. Over the summer, she had met up with new people. People who were fun, exciting and dangerous. They had respected her for who she was – Ginny. Just Ginny, not the baby sister of one of the Weasley boys. Even in her parents eyes she had always been on the sidelines. Yes, they cared for her and protected her, but only because she was family. She didn't compare to Bill or Charlie – the eldest son's, brave and academic. Or Percy – Head boy at Hogwarts and natural genius, Fred and George – prankster's, though everyone loved them for it, no matter what Molly and Arthur said. And of course Ron - Harry Potter's best friend. 

But these new people treated her as an individual. They wanted one thing, and she knew how to get it. She yearned for acceptance and this way she could get it. Sure, her parents would be upset. She would "disgrace the family name". She could here her parents telling her already. But that didn't matter. Was being a Weasley that important anyway? 

Everyone presumed she had had a childish crush on Harry, though she never remembered saying that. Originally, she had planned to discourage these rumours, but the others had told her this would be good. At first, she didn't see how. The thought of flirting with someone like Harry Potter repulsed her, and she was sure Lucius's idea wouldn't work. But just over 4 years later, here she was with Harry, who was completely besotted with her. The plan had worked. 

They had come close in her first year in the Chamber of Secrets, when Voldemort had also decided to encourage Harry's feelings for her. But the boy had just blushed and pretended just to like her as a friend. Fool. She cringed when she thought of all the times she had been embarrassed thanks to the plan – rumours, passes and of course, Valentine's day in first year. But it would be worth it. Tonight, it would finish. 

She had never been entirely sure why the Deatheaters wanted Harry so badly, but she hadn't really asked. It wasn't important. She only wanted acceptance. 

"You're so sweet, you know that?" Harry asked, interrupting her thoughts. Ginny clenched her teeth. There was that word again; _Sweet. If only he knew…_

_You don't know where I've been_

_I could be a wolf in disguise_

_I could be an angel in your eyes_

_Never judge a book by its cover_

He thought he knew her so well, didn't he? Oh Ginny, you're so sweet, you're an angel, you're such a God damn good child. As if. He just took her to be Ron's little sister, just like everyone else did. He just took her at face value. You would think Harry Potter, of all people, would know that not everything was what it seemed.

_I could be your crook or your lover_

_I could be the one or the other_

_If you'd look beneath you'd discover_

_You just don't know me_

Ginny hugged Harry closer. As much as she hated it, she could at least make his last few minutes happier. She would miss him. She'd kind of gotten used to the fact she was his girlfriend. But she'd get over him – she was 14, she had the rest of her life. And of course, there was always Draco…

Suddenly a green light encircled the area where they were. They sat up, Ginny feigning shock rather well, even though she was filled with excitement. It was starting. Harry held her closer, trying to protect her. She didn't resist – she wasn't to show that she was involved until she was instructed to do so. 

"You've done a good job Virginia." Came a cold voice. They saw the ghostly form of Tom Riddle appear before them. Ginny looked at him and felt Harry's arms tighten slowly around her. He didn't understand.

"Thank you for your work. You may go now." Harry slowly released his arms around her. It was sinking in. Ginny felt guilt begin to set in on her. He hadn't deserved this. Not really. She got up slowly, still holding his hand. She backed away a few paces before looking at his hurt face and slowly dropping his hand. She turned and started walking away, leaving Harry to the mercy of Voldemort.  Seconds later, she heard an ear-splitting scream. She bit her lip as she felt a lone tear crawl down her cheek. What had she done?

_Tell. __Me.__ What. You. See._

_When you look at me. _


End file.
